what if
by the-doc-is-in
Summary: what would happen if someone the doctor left came back when he least expected it. (WARNING: Post-Trenzelore and some Whouffle)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own any doctor who characters or references in this, the italicized text represents the TARDIS please keep on looking to see if there's any new chapters, should be busy this week with chapters, comment if you want to give suggestions : ) sorry it's not that long, I'm just starting this**

Chapter 1

"Clara, I know I don't sleep often but I have to tonight, I'm beat."

"Okay doc, but I'm going to stay up. But can you get the snogbox to actually let me find my bedroom when I do want to go to sleep tonight?"

"She's not going to let you find it if you keep on calling her that."

"Oh come on, please!"

"Alright, but you have to be nice to each other," At that he went off to his bedroom for a well-deserved break.

"Alright snogbox, he better be right." Clara whispered more to herself than the TARDIS, though it obviously heard her because of the angry humming that it was emitting.

Suddenly the screen-looking thing had a picture on it, a picture of the first incarnation of The Doctor holding a… baby?

"Why are you showing me this?" Clara asked, almost sure she knew the answer.

_Because I can't do anything to help The Doctor, you can. _The TARDIS replied

Then another picture came up, but it wasn't a picture, it was a video of The Doctor and a little girl paying in the grass on Gallifrey, Clara smiled, her eyes lighting up remembering how beautiful Gallifrey looked before the war.

More pictures showed before a video came up again, this time of the girl hiding in a closet during the war,

"Please come back Doctor, I'm sorry, just please come ba—"

Then the screaming of 'EXTERMINATE' and guns shooting came out of nowhere and interrupted her distress call. A Dalek knocked down the door and shot the girl, killing her. The video did a fast-forward and showed the doctor running in, searching for something desperately before seeing the girl sprawled on the ground. Running over he looked like he had been crying for a while before he found her.

Cradling her in his arms he whispered her name again and again, increasing in volume and worry each time he said it,

"Espérer, Espérer, please wake up, please…"

Then the screen went static, leaving Clara stunned.

_ If you didn't yet figure it out she died, and The Doctor is still grieving, you can tell when he thinks no one is looking, when you all go to sleep he looks at pictures of her and cries. Her name meant hope in French, but she wasn't much hope to him._

"Wha- why are you showing me this?"

_Because he won't believe me if I told him she might still be alive._


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:still don't own any Doctor Who things... YES! New chapter, thanks new followers, If not following please do! Thanks : )**

Chapter 2  
"But why would he believe me?"  
_Because I already have tried to tell him, but he kept on saying,_  
"Like you said Jenny was still alive, I've looked everywhere for her but I haven't found her yet!"  
_ He just isn't like himself anymore, he seems more upset every day._  
"I still don't—"  
Clara was interrupted by the Doctor walking in asking if she was still awake.  
"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." She quickly replied in response.  
"Were you and the TARDIS actually talking?"  
"Yes, maybe, no!"  
"Calm down, it was just a question!"  
Clara looked down,  
"Sorry,"  
The Doctor held her head up,  
"Don't be upset, you don't look good with a frown"

'EXTERMINATE' sounded from the next cell over followed by a gunshot  
"Oh would you just shut up?!" Espérer shouted, "I'm trying to sleep!"  
"What, you don't expect it by now?"  
"Oh, Jack, didn't I just say to SHUT UP!"  
"Sorry," He said, "But I thought Time Ladies didn't sleep."  
"Well sorry to disappoint you but we do, now SHUT UP!" She yelled rolling over and covering her ears, wondering when her dad was going to finally come back for her.


	3. Chapter 3

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: 2 updates today! Still do not own Doctor Who as far as I know, please follow/favorite and comment if you have any suggestions, I will listen and try to incorporate them. Thanks for all the support! : )**

Chapter 3

Espérer woke up to the screaming of Jack, _again_.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to be my alarm clock?" She said through her gritted teeth

"Until you learn how to wake up on time, Hope."

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"What, only your dad can call you that?"

"Yes. But he's not going to come, is he, still, don't call me that." She whispered, stifling tears.

"Man, you women can change emotions in seconds, can't you?"

"Shut up."

"Come on, I was joking."

"Don't make me throw stuff at you again."

"Calm down," he said, hands up in surrender, not that Espérer could see it through the thick white walls, "At least I don't flirt with you all the time."

"Yes, you do."

Silence, finally.

Espérer: 1 Jack:50

She had a lo of catching up to do.

"Tell me the whole story again, please"

"Doctor…"

"Please, now."

"Alright," Clara sighed

"Go on,"

"Last night I passed out and had a dream, it was of one of my echoes, the Time Lady one, and I remembered you having a daughter, and that she died during the Last Great Time War, I see you sad all the time now, and I think she's still alive." She took a deep breath before saying the last sentence, "We need to look for her."

Man, he believed her, she must be a great liar.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Still do not own anything Doctor Who in this, but thank you sooo much for 100 views, by the way I'll add K-9 if I get to 10 followers please, please, please comment on suggestions because I need more ideas soon! I'm gonna add The Master and MAYBE 10 but until then please comment and follow. Thanks: ) **

Chapter 4

"Are you sure those are the coordinates?" Yelled the Doctor as he stared at the coordinates, "But this can't be it, it can't be."

"Yeah, they're correct, I'm absolutely sure."

_Knock knock, knock knock_

"Oh no, no no no no no!"

"Doc, is that you?"

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS cautiously, "Jack?"

"Heyyyyy, sorry about the knocks, force of habit."

A weak voice came from the cell over, "Dad?"

"Is that you Hope?"

"Yes, it—it's me…"

"One sec,"

Hearing the buzzing of a sonic screwdriver from jack's cell she slowly walked over to the opening, still not believing the situation was real,

"Please don't be a dream, please don't be." She whispered over and over again.

Still in a daze she walked to the TARDIS with Jack before having a horrible headache and passing out.

Shouts from Espérer's room about Jack always sneaking into her room startled the Doctor until he saw her stomp out and head to the kitchen before realizing where she was and what had happened.

And she couldn't help it, she started crying

"Shhhh, shhhh, calm down, it's okay now, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry,"

But when she looked up at him blank, black eyes gazed back up into his eyes, and she had a smirk on her face…


	5. Chapter 5

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: Pretty, pretty please follow/favorite and give me any suggestions you have. Thanks to all those who have been reading since the beginning! And like I said 10 follows= K-9 and MAYBE 10****th**** doctor, 8 more follows to go! We have now reached 150 views and I am very excited. AND I STILL DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO, (darn)! **

Chapter 5

"Hope, what's wrong, what's—CLARA!"

"What do you—no…"

Espérer was smirking, and those eyes,

"This can't be happening!" The Doctor yelled

Suddenly Espérer started mumbling, "So, Doctor, you didn't think this would happen, did you? Well of course not, you thought I was dead, well I'm not, by the way. Oh, taking over **_her_** is very beneficial, especially since she's your daughter."

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember me Doctor, I'm the one you fear most, your best friend…"

"Master."

Espérer/ Master smiled, "Now you see, she was dead but I said I'd bring her back, _if_ she let me take over every once in a while, but she's strong, stronger than I thought, if she doesn't want me taking over she won't let me, I have to get her when she's vulnerable."

"Oh, you sick—"He was interrupted by her falling over, screaming in pain.

He ran over to her wanting to help, "Why?"

"I should leave, being around you is putting you in grave danger"

"No, you are NOT leaving again." He yelled holding her away from the TARDIS door with Clara helping.

"Hey, what's all the commotion abo— uh-oh." Jack said walking in.

"Let me go! If you don't I'll, I'll…"

She slumped down in defeat, she couldn't stop him, and then her headache came back, "No, no, no, no, not again!"

"No."

"I'm baaack"

"Not again!"

"Yes again, because I don't think I got enough time to talk to you before."

Clara decided it was the right time to butt in right there and say, "Sorry about this, Doctor, but it has to be done,"

Suddenly there was the sound of palm hitting face.

"CLARA!"

"Sorry, had to be done."

Espérer got out of her trance in a second yelling, "What the bloody 'ell was that for?!"

"For going into a trance and this," Clara said hitting her again, "Is for making a deal with the Master!"

"I don't care what you think! You're not my bloody mum, now, are you?" She replied storming off to her room.

Clara looked down at her hand, "Where did that come from, and why am I so upset?" She whispered to herself on the verge of tears.

"Clara, please don't cry…"

"Well," Jack sighed, "I'll leave you two lovebirds to yourselves, but **I** am going to talk to Espérer."


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I still don't own Doctor Who, but could you please follow/favorite and post suggestions so I can incorporate them, thanks everybody for the 200 views, I just need 8 more people following me so that I can add K-9 and the 10****th**** Doctor in here. Thanks for all the support! : ) **

Chapter 6

"Espérer, please open the door, it's Jack."

"NO!"

"Come on, I'm not gonna bite!"

Jack heard a groan from the room before the door opened up and she poked her head out,

"What?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you"

"But—"

"Now, before Chin boy and soufflé girl come."

"Huh?"

"Let me in and I'll tell you."

"Alright, alright!"

She let Jack in and slammed the door, then locked it while Jack looked around,

"Wow, the TARDIS likes you, doesn't it?" He remarked after seeing a kitchen, computer room, full out dressing room, and all of an upstairs that he didn't even think the TARDIS could make.

She smiled, "Yes, I suppose it does. Now, explanation."

"The Doctor's got a weird chin and Clara loves to bake soufflés, no more explanation needed." Jack shrugged

A light knocking on the door caught her attention,

"Hope, are you in there? Hope?"

She sighed, opening the door, "Yes,"

"I've been looking all over for—"

That's when he noticed how spacious her bedroom was, "I'm guessing you were planning to stay in here for a while then,"

"I'm just going to leave then." Jack interrupted, sneaking out the door.

"So, are you going to explain to me why your girlfriend slapped me?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled.

"You're blushing," She replied

He stormed out of the room, furious.

Then she shut the door and locked it, needing a long and _quiet_ rest.

"Doctor, you shouldn't worry about her, she'll be fine, and the snogbox will protect her." Clara explained while messing with his hair.

_I'm just going to inform you now that I will definitely protect her, not so much you though._

Oh how Clara hated the box going into her thoughts.

"Now, be nice girls! Don't be fighting again!"

She was so lucky the Doctor could hear it too.

"Who **_is_** Clara Oswin Oswald?" Espérer asked the TARDIS.

Finally words came up on the screen, words she had been waiting for, "Impossible girl, who are you really, and why are you here?" She asked reading the screen, a hint of black in her pale gray, blue-green eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Clara just wanted to stay away from Espérer's room, she felt like there was a big, red, blinking sign that said DANGER every time she even got close. Espérer hadn't come out of the room for days, not to eat, not to entertain herself, not even to thank The Doctor, but it's not like she wanted to see her, she was putting the Doctor in danger. And that was enough to scare even the Doctor.

The Doctor walked into Espérer's room to tell her that she had to eventually come out. Upon walking in he realized what a mess it was, it looked as if there was a struggle, but looking closer he saw that it **was** a struggle. He looked around for a few minutes before finding her at a desk looking through the TARDIS's files of his past three lives, and companions.

"HOPE!" he yelled, violently slamming the computer shut.

Espérer spun in her seat and glared at him, black shining through her gray- hazel eyes. She slowly stood up and walked off like nothing had happened. Still in shock, the Doctor wondered how she got through the TARDIS's security walls.

Espérer came back a little while later holding what looked like a letter. Shoving the letter into his hands she frowned and whispered,

"Read the bottom."

He scanned through the letter quickly before his gaze settled on the last paragraph,

**_Sincerely, Rose Tyler_**

**_PS: Bad Wolf_**

"So," Espérer prompted, "What does 'Bad Wolf' mean?"

"The end of the universe." He whispered

He looked over to see her expression to notice that she looked happy, her eyes getting darker.

He slowly shifted his gaze to see that she was tapping her fingers on the desk; _tap-tap, tap-tap_.

He backed out of the room as quick as he could before shutting the door and dead bolting it with his sonic screwdriver.

Clara had just found the Doctor in the hallway, this was her chance to scare him. On three, one, two, three,

"Boo!"

He screamed before turning around to see Clara smiling,

"Don't do that!"

"Why not? What's wrong? Has she gone crazy again?" Clara threw questions at him, her smile fading.

"Bad Wolf…" He struggled to say.

"No, it can't be… _her_, can it?"

"It is." He said sadness coming through, he thought he was alone, but then he found Hope, for him to be safe he had to let her go, and face Rose one last time


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I still don't own Doctor Who AND I am on vacation so I will not be able to post many updates until Monday. I also want to say that I am very happy about 400+ views. OK, if I get 2 more followers to add up to 5 then I will add K-9 and Ten. Please post suggestions because I need more ideas, quick! I'm adding Angels, Daleks, and** **Vashta Nerada. Give it about 4 more chapters and this plot is over! So please help!**

Chapter 7

As Rose glanced out the window see heard a familiar sound, she ran outside hoping that the Doctor had gotten her message.

_"I wonder what he looks like now."_ She thought hoping he didn't look too bad.

But as soon as she got out of the door, her husband, the Doctor's clone, followed behind her like a lost puppy.

"Why are you following me?" She asked, upset.

"I just want to make sure you're safe!" He whined.

Suddenly the doors of the TARDIS opened and a young girl fell out yelling,

"I told you she hates me!"

Rose couldn't help it, she laughed.

The girl turned around, upset.

"Hello Rose Tyler, the Doctor and I need you, you've got to come with us."

"Sorry, do I know you?"

"Probably, now come with us."

Rose walked in seeing how different the interior looked, right before being body slammed by…,

"Doctor?"

She turned her head to see a stunning young woman leaning on the railing, smirking she replied,

"Doctor, Doctor who?"

Rose looked at him now, different, younger even, and wearing a…

"A bowtie? Really?"

"Yes, bowties **are** cool!"

"Okay…"

The young woman gave him a smirk, "No, they're not."

"Um, who's she?" Rose asked.

"I'll tell you later, now, how's life been?"

"Alright."

"So the girl who fell out of the snog— I mean TARDIS is Clara, you probably met one of her echoes, I'll explain it once we get going, and the other one is Espérer which means hope in French, she's Time Lord, and my daughter. Oh! And Jack is here, somewhere."

There was a light knocking on the door,

"Um, could you let me in?"

"Oh! I forgot to let John in!"

"John?"

"Your clone, he insisted on being called John Smith."

"Well I can understand that."

Rose let him in and he looked slightly upset,

"Where's the coral? I thought we liked the coral. And what's with the, um, bowtie?"

Clara and the Doctor had to yell in union, "Bowties are cool!"


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So guys, I have 570 views and only 4 followers. How does that work?! I'm hoping you guys like it because there is only 1 chapter left. The adventures will continue in other stories. The next one is going to be called short-circuit. Please comment and follow/favorite. **

Chapter 9

After explaining the whole situation The Doctor went to help Hope find her bedroom, since she seemed stable for the time being. He had just gotten her to her room when her head started hurting. She held her head trying to stabilize the pain. Knowing what it was the Doctor went and locked Hope in her room. It always pained him to do it, but he knew it had to be done for everyone's safety.

_Later that night…_

"Doctor, my room looks exactly the same since I left, why is that?" Rose remarked after seeing her room looking the exact same as it did before the incident where she kind of, sort of, maybe, accidentally got stuck in another dimension.

"I made sure that no one could go in."

"Okay…" She said walking back to her room, confused, but happy.

After they all woke up The Doctor gathered them around to talk to all of them about what to do.

"Well," Rose started, "If we don't do anything, than she'll kill us all and destroy the universe."

None of them knew what to do, and all the humans were getting hungry. As they went to the kitchen The Doctor broke away from the group, heading in the direction of Hope's room. As he walked off Rose and Clara looked at each other,

"I'll go." Rose whispered, "You watch John for me"

"But I know this Doctor better." Clara pouted.

Rose sighed and gestured toward the door, "Alright, good point, go."

Clara jogged after The Doctor to see him unlocking the door. As she walked up to him, she started talking hoping that she wouldn't scare the Doctor again.

"So, where are we going to go next?"

"Not sure." He replied without glancing up.

"Doctor, you know what needs to be done, don't you?"

"Well, yes."

He had sadness in his eyes, it was something that was going to hurt Hope, but it had to be done for everyone's safety, even Hope's.

"Doctor, what do you have to do?"

But just as she said it, the door flew open and Hope looked up at the door, surprised, "I know what you have to do, take a left at the end of this hallway, then another left, third door on the right, correct?"

"Correct." The Doctor managed to choke out.

As Hope walked off, Clara asked one more time what he had to do. He ignored the question and walked back to the kitchen.

Then Clara understood, "No, you wouldn't."

"I have to…"

Then Rose came out of the kitchen, "We found Jack, he went to the console room."

As the Doctor ran to the console room he yelled, "Don't you dare try to touch anything!"

As Rose looked at Clara they shared a glance with John, they knew what had to be done.


End file.
